You Took the Words Right Out of My Mouth
by BreezyWheezy07
Summary: Bella and Jacob have a ritual of sorts before Bella's Wedding to Edward. Read to find out more. I don't want to give everything away here.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight doesn't belong to me but to Stephenie Meyer, or if it did, Jacob & Bella would've gotten together instead of Edward & Bella. And Meat Loaf owns "You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth ".

**Plot**: Bella wants one final adventure in her crazy world, and travels to La Push to lose her virginity to Jacob before she does it with her vampire. She wants the human experience, not the vampire/human experience we saw instead. And, yes, before you ask, this does take place in the summer, before Bella's wedding to Edward.

**You Took The Words Right Out Of My Mouth**

Jacob and Bella stood before each other in Jacob's living room, still fully clothed. Both are extremely nervous about the adventure they are about to embark on. Before they begin, however, they have to go through a ritual of sorts, according to Jacob.

"Bella Marie Swan, on a hot summer night...would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?" Jacob asked, beginning the ritual.

"Yes," Bella replied. Then she asked: "Will he offer me his mouth?"

"Yes," Jacob replied.

"Will he offer me his teeth?"

"Yes."

"Wlll he offer me his jaws?"

"Yes."

"Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes."

"Again. Will he offer me his hunger?"

"Yes."

"And will he starve without me?"

"Yes."

"And does he love me?"

"Yes. You know that I love you, Bella. Right?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," Bella replied, and to repeat his original question back at him from earlier: "On a hot summer night...would you offer your throat to the wolf with the red roses?"

"Yes, Bella, I would, but I am the wolf, remember?"

She nodded, blushing. Then she stepped forward and began to kiss Jacob gently. Jacob responded just as gently. The kisses became more heated, then clothes came off, and the temporary couple became naked before either of them could realize it.

Jacob began to getnly caress Bella's nipples until they became mere tiny, sensitive pebbles. She moaned as he did this and caressed his own nipples. He growled and moved his hands down her torso towards her pelvis. As he found her wetness with his hands, he enclosed his lips around one of her nipples.

It soon became too much sensation for Bella and she came almost as soon as she felt his lips and hands on her breasts and vagina. He continued to pleasure her though, and she came again and again until he abruptly removed his lips and hands from her body.

Bella then moved her own hands down his body towards his erection. She knelt down, once she was positive he was done with her. And she began to use her hands and mouth to pleasure him into an orgasm himself. She also stroked him into his second erection.

Jacob, knowing he needed a condom before he entered her, found one atop his night table, removed it from its' wrapper, pulled it on himself, and lined himself up with Bella on the bed.

Upon feeling Jacob's intrusion, Bella steeled herself for the pain she knew was coming. Then Jacob entered her in one swift thrust. It was like yanking a band-aid off, fast and furious. She yelped as she felt the searing fire of pain and slowly adjusted to his massive size and then began to move her body against his so he knew to move himself.

Almost immediately, they adjusted to a rhythm that felt comfortable to them both. Bella pushed up as Jacob slammed into her. Soon, Jacob was moving so fast that he was like a jackhammer in her body. She orgasmed around him three minutes after he started, and he continued. She had three more orgasms before he finally succumbed to her fist-like grip on his erection and exploded deep within her walls.

She closed her eyes as he pulled out of her and fell into a deep, unconscious slumber against his chest. Jacob left the house, still completely naked, and turned into a wolf. He knew she'd be gone soon. He didn't want to be there when she woke up and told him that she'd have to say goodbye yet again and go back to "him".

This was the "end" of his friendship with her as far as he was concerned, or so he thought...

**A/N**: I hope you liked that. Please leave me a review, even if you didn't enjoy it! Thank you for reading!


End file.
